Waltz
by Nami Naranja
Summary: [AU] Kagome’s a Rookie Cop who just got her first big assignment. To be a maid for the son of a Yakuza gang leader... SK


**Title**: Waltz

**Author**: Wish Nami

**Summary**: A/U Kagome's a Rookie Cop who just got her first assignment. To be a maid for the

son of a Yakuza gang leader... S/K

**Authors Note**: I didnt actually plan on writing another story will working on my others oo... So now I have more work to do :D hahah..:'( ... Anyways idk I was having an nightmare and to calm me down I just made up a story and I actually really liked it :D So I hope all of you like it 3 3 R&R Until next time .

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Not even the computer im using. Not the even the Suneohair song Waltz from Honey and Clover or The Yakuza or the TPD.. Im sorry for misleading all of you... :

- - - - - -

**C**h**a**p**t**e**r** 1

"Put the Gun down Sir!" A young girl in her twenties yelled at a middle-aged man who held a gun to his hostage's head.

"Fuck you!" The crazed man yelled back as he dug his gun into his hostage's head only to make her cry more. He had been threatening them to stay back or he'd kill his hostage, which of course made them back down a little.

The situation was this, officers Takahashi and Higurashi were at the local dunkin' donuts in downtown Tokyo, when they heard dispatch. It was a 10-14, A/N: I know wat im talkin about! a robbery. The partners nodded at each other only to took off, while Higurashi contacted dispatch, "Unit 91 to radio super troopers 3 where is that location?"

".."Static was heard first then. "Down town. At the Mini Mark, Proceed with caution, suspect is holding hostages." With that Officer Takahashi put his sirens on, and headed towards the mini-mark.

"Hows it feel Rook? This is gonna b your first 10-14, Excited?"

"Of course!" She took out her gun and loaded it. "Im all fired up!" Once they got there they could see the situation. It wasn't the robbers lucky day there was already two officers at the scene. Takahashi parked next to them and got out, only to hear gun shoots, "Shit!" They all ducked behind their doors.

"What's going on?" Takahashi yelled as he pulled out his gun and loaded it, "Where are the hostages?"Officer Takahashi asked to the officers who were already there.

"We only see one sir, a little girl. The bastard holding a gun to her head! That's the only reasons we cant get close! So were waiting for him to make a break for the back door." They heard more bullets head their way. A machine gun, just their luck. At least there were no by-standers around to be carelessly be shot at.

"God dammit, I cant even pop my fuckin head up!" Takahashi complained as he looked at Higurashi. "Look I got a plan, we're gonna wait for this fuck to run out of bullets. When that happens run to the back and get that bitch when he tries to escape." He looked at her, and smiled "Don't worry Rook, I aint gonna let anything happen to you." Higurashi only nodded as they heard the gun stop. "Now!" all four uniforms ran out three in the same direction one to the back. "Freeze!" They all yelled.

"Step back motofuckers! Any step closer and I'll blow her fucking brain out" They all step back hearing the little girl cry harder, the criminal only smiled.

"Do that and you'll also be charged with 3rd degree murder! I hear Prisons a bitch, you really want to risk your ass!" Takahashi pointed his gun carefully, aiming for his head, only for it to be covered by the little girl. "Damn" he cursed under his lip. The Robber only laughed.

"You assholes make it sound like your gonna actually catch me! Like fuckin hell. Im gonna walk out the back door with the girl and if you follow I'll fuckin shoot her brains out!" He started to slowly walk to the back still holding the crying girl only to be stopped.

"FREEZE!" Higurashi yelled as soon as he came out. "Put the gun down, Sir!"

"You cops are like fuckin cockroaches! Shit..Alright you win sexy,"He started to put his gun down and the girl down when in the quick second he threw the girl at officer Higurashi and took off running.

"Fuck!" She looked at the girl, "Are you alright?" She only nodded weakly."Look I'll be right back, don't go anywhere!" With that Higurashi took off running, holding her gun up. "Freeze! God dammit" She hated running after these fucks, they never got away, she was in way better shape then that lump of shit. She cursed under her lip he started to turn at the corner, she had to stop him.

**BANG**

- - - - - -

"HIGURASHI! IN MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!"

"..yes sir" She started to walk towards his office while hearing her co-workers say 'ohhh' loudly, she only suck out her tongue, she knew this was gonna happen. "Immature bastards.." she opened the door to see her Captain sitting in his chair, he was pissed. "You wanted to see me sir..?"

"Higurashi, take a seat I want to ask you a question." She did so and waited for him to began. "How long has it been since you got out of the academy?" Before she could answer he held up his fingers. "Three. Three weeks since you've been working for my department, and already you shot someone." He was looking down on her, and she could only sit quietly.

"Look Captain I was only- " He quickly interrupted her. Higurashi quickly stop, she wont admit it but her captain scared her. He was in his late 40s and had a huge bald spot, but he was still intimidating.

"Did I say I wanted an explanation. I don't care the situation if he isnt shooting at you then don't shoot back, and I also heard you stop him while he was turning in a corner. What if you had shot a civilian! Rookies these days don't think." Higurashi just sat there head down so he couldnt see her face, her captain outlined his goti ? as he continued. "Next time think." He looked down at her as if she was a cockroach. "Now get the hell out of my sight. Next time I don't want to call you in here again." Her Captain took a seat in his expenxive leather chair, watching Higurashi leave.

"I'll think more carefully sir, excuse me" She bowed and turned to leave.

"Oh and Kagome," Her captain smiled. "Good work, nice shot to the leg. He wont be running anything soon."Kagome had immediately felt better and smiled back as her boss complimented her.

"Thank you sir."

- - - - -

"So you didn't get yelled at? Ah messed up, if it were me he'd be screaming for an hour and wouldnt compliment me. Bummer, sometimes I wish I was a rookie again. Plus you're a girl so the captain must have a soft side for you. Lucky"

"Shut up Kouga. This has nothin to do with me being a girl. I did my job right, no one got hurt except that bastard, so I don't know why he'd yell at me Captain Myoga knows that too. Its not cause im a girl you sexist ba-"

"You say what ever you want, that old fart just soft on you. Wait a couple of months it'll fade and you'll dislike him too." Kagome rolled her eyes at her partners words, she'd gotten used to them. They didnt bother her much, because Kouga was being Kouga and he was a good cop. Admirable and headstrong, he was the ranking officer after all A/N: means his the top cop.. According to me.. He wasn't bad looking either in his late 20s single, nice body, green eyes and long black hair. She'd go out with him if he wasnt so.. soo..

"So Kagome when we goin on that date?" Oh right forward. Kagome only sweat dropped. Kouga asked as he clasped her their hands together. "I was thinking something romantic to set the mood for tonight. We have to celebrate your first Robbery arrest."

"Uhh.. Tonight? I don't kno-"

"Higurashi! Takahashi! The Captain wants to see you in the meeting room right away." Yelled Shippou. Kagome mentally thanked him, they had gone to the academy together, but he was more of a desk jockey. He was scared of guns and bullets, but he hated criminal. Their no such think as a superhero, cops are as close as you can get to that.

"Hai" Kagome happily said as she escape from Kougas hold. Kouga only cursed under his lip, he glared at Shipou as he followed Kagome. 'One day Kagome, we'll marry and make wonderful cop babies. Yes' Kouga snickered happily.

- - - -

"You called us Captain?" Kagome and Kouga entered the meeting only to see they werent the only ones there. He motioned for them to take a seat as the other officers looked back to there Captain who was standing in front a screening.

"Now I've called this meeting because I believe you all have good enough qualities to handle a case like this. Everything we're about to discuss is a secret matter do not discuss it in public with your friends or family." He looked around and saw everyone nod, Captain Myoga smiled. "Everyone of you should know that the Ishinomori Yakuza gang has been killing more recently. Unfortunely we have to get any evidence to link the murders. So I will be operating an undercover mission. I will be assigning an officer who will be staying at their house." Their captain almost laughed when he saw people hesitate to volunteer, "Higurashi. I will be assigning you to work undercover." The whole room went quiet, it was a shock. A Rookie with little experience being assign to a top priority case is of unheard of..

"Captain, I think your making an mistake you cant send a rookie to stay there! Thats like sending someone into a lion's pit!" Yelled one of the other officers. "She doesn't have enough training or knowledge. Plus shes a girl!" Everyone was taken back by the out burst, no one usually questioned te captain when he assigned, assignments.

"Hojo. You've been in this department for 4 yrs now he likes to do that :D. You** should** know I cant stand when people question my judgement, my judgement of 25 years as a cop, way longer then you! This is department and in this room my word is l**aw**! If you have a problem with it then leave, other wise shut your mouth!" Everyone in the room was silent, the Captain never looked so pissed. Hojo hesitated before he took his seat, damn he was scared. "As I was saying, this case is to be handed precautiously. Higurashi especially you, your still a rookie and in the academy they don't teach you how to act in this type of situation, but I know you can do it. You're the only one who can. With that said in done, we'll meet again tomorrow to further discuss this case, if anyone of you have questions see me in my office. Alright then. Dismissed." Captain Myoga quickly grabbed his documents and straighten them, then headed for the door leaving first.

- - - - - - -

"Hojo-kun! Can I talk to you for a minute?" After the meeting everyone parted their ways, but Kagome couldn't let this go. She was fuckin pissed and annoyed for someone to complain about her being a girl for the second time today.

"Id really rather not, Higurashi." He ignored her and started to walk off only to be stopped again.

"Hojo-kun! You cant just walk away when someone talks to you! I don't even know you, and you insult me when im assigned a case! What right do you have!" Kagome was facing his back, which pissed her off even more, the nerve!

"A rookie like you cant handle this case, they'll figure you out and torture you, then kill you slowly. We're not in the academy anymore. Someone like you cant go. I wont let you go, even if the Captain is against it!" Kashino Hojo was now facing Higurashi Kagome, who was shocked to say the least. She had heard of Kashino but never talked to him, and now he was threatening her, she was about to pull out her gun but holding a gun to other cop, she would be fired in a second. Damn..

"Fuck off Kashino!" Both Hojo and Kagome turned to look at Kouga who had been watching the whole thing. "Kagome isn't your partner she's mine. So if anyone gonna tell her to not to take part in this case is me." Kagome sweat dropped, what was with the cool act? By then Kouga had walked in front of Kagome, standing in front of her protectively. Hojo just glared as he backed down.

"I was only warning her for her own good." Kagome and Kouga just watched as Hojo walked away leaving a still pissed Kagome with her 'hero' Kouga.

"Thank Goodness I came in time Kagome, who knew what he would have done if I hadn't protected you" Kouga for the second time today had locked his hands with Kagome's. Only to be pushed away.

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU! I was assigned to this case! Im going to decide what I do! Its not yours or Hojos or anyone's business!" She stomped on Kouga's foot and stuck at him and stormed off, only to glare at him before she left.

"Kagome... What about our Cop babies..."

- - - - - - - -

to be continued

YAY! Done with Chapter 1! 3 3 Sooo did you like it? I really hope so 3 Its fun writing this kind of fanfic. Sorry no Sesshoumaru in this chapter but dif more in the next :D Yea Hojo and Myoga are out of character but they wont be in the later chapters, they have their reasons.. The life of a cop is hard

Anyways I hope to get good reviews!... I hope.. :'(

Until Next Time!

**COP BABIES!**


End file.
